Malaysia (Abdul Muhammad)
This is a fan character made by YahikoXKonan4ever on DeviantArt. Malaysia (マレーシア Marēshia) is a supporting character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. He is the representation of Malaysia. He received the name Abdul Muhammad (アブドゥル·ムハンマド Abudo~uru·Muhanmado) Appearance He has messy black hair but not as messy as his once adoptive father, England. The 3 curls on his hair, one on the above, two below, represents the Malay, Chinese and Indians. He is also accomapnied with a songkok ''or cap, on his head. He has dark brown eyes and wears his military form whenever he needed. Personality and Interests Malaysia is a cheerful, energetic man but sometimes acts like a Tsundere. He loves all the food in his country, especially Nasi Lemak, Fruit Rojak, Pan Mee and Roti Canai. His hobbies include cooking and singing. He also tends to end his sentences with the sound "-lah" or "-loh" Relationships America ''Main Article: America America and Malaysia are playmates when they're both young. In adult age, they often hang out after the world conference ended. Portugal Main Article: Portugal Was first founded and raised by Portugal during young age. They had a close relationship to each other but later he handed him to Netherlands and eventually England came and steal Malaysia away, making the little nation think that Portugal hates him and doesn't wanted him anymore. Malaysia secretly respect Portugal after knowing the truth but never admit it. Spain Main Article: Spain '' First met him when Portugal brings Malaysia along to visit Spain. The two has a close relationship. Japan ''Main Article: Japan '' Even though Malaysia is pissed that Japan never admit he treated Malaysia badly once, Malaysia is a fan of his anime drawings and his manga but he keeps that a secret from Japan. Nowadays, Japan's car brand, computers and PC are widely sold in Malaysia. England ''Main Article: England '' During young age, Malaysia was disgusted by his cooking. But in order to live, he ate them while tearing which makes America teased him for being a crybaby. Malaysia later became independence, making England recalling the Revolutionary War. Malaysia was worried about England's double blow so he often comes to his house for a tea. Singapore ''Main Article: Singapore (Chole Tan Ching Lan) His little sister, the two were close when England adopt them. When Malaysia became independence, Singapore joined him but 2 years later, she decided to live on her own, rejecting Malaysia's offer of working together, even though she relies on him for natural resources and water. They are now silbing-rivals Indonesia Main Article: Indonesia(Raden Fahrid Putra Wijaya) Indonesia sees Malaysia as a sibling. In fact, the two argue over many things. Whether it is over land, resources, or cultural claims. Malaysia and Indonesia both share the island of Borneo, with some states belonging to Malaysia and the others to Indonesia. Both are rivals in sports, especially in soccer and badminton. Malaysia always complains about his traditions of burning forest, which Indonesia thinks he's just too exaggerated. The two frequently seen fighting ,even though Malaysia don't want to admit that he cares for Indonesia. Philippines Main Article: The Philippines The two were best friends and they consider each other to be family. Despite this, they sometimes argue over the ownership of the Spratly Islands and Sabah. China ''Main Article: China '' Malaysia often visit China whenever he's free and vice versa. The two have a friendly relationships. Thailand ''Main Article: Thailand '' Malaysia and Thailand see each other as brothers. Malaysia loves Thailand's food that he naturally stay by for a meal along the way visiting China. Both loves horror movies but Malaysia detest gory things. Taiwan ''Main Article: Taiwan '' Malaysia also loves Taiwan's cooking, they once invented USB flash drive but many other countries didn't know Malaysia was part of the inventing processes. Malaysia often asks her things about Vietnam. Hong Kong ''Main Article: Hong Kong '' They both hang around sometimes. Malaysia likes to watch Hong Kong's drama, movies and etc. Netherlands ''Main Article: Netherlands '' Once his "babysitter", but later Netherlands didn't notice Malaysia was taken away by England. India ''Main Article: India '' The two are always seen dancing together. Their relationships are quite well. Vietnam ''Main Article: Vietnam '' Although they haven't interact each other after Taiwan's introduce, Malaysia experienced love at first sight and wanting to know her more, causing Vietnam sending him flying with her long paddle. Trivia Category:Fanmade characters Category:Male Characters Category:Asia